


Personal Euphoria

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Summary: Jungkook is beyond basal needs; he can’t contain all the hormones and underlying desires anymore. The dam is finally breaking and you’re the one caught in the flood.





	Personal Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jeon Jungkook x Reader
> 
> Warning(s)/etc.: Unhealthy relationships, cheating, generally mature themes, angst, unconventional mentions of self-harm, sex addiction, established relationship 
> 
> Song: I’m a Ruin - Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Word Count: 456

Clubs, bars, concert halls, even the local grocery store could be considered his hunting ground for his upcoming mistake. His mind never stopped, he plainly could not help it; truly he loved the woman he was supposed to come home to every night but hormones were never in his favor. 

Jungkook had been swaggering his way to the shared apartment half past one praying to God that she wouldn’t be awake to witness his failed self-control. Three, three times this week he was unable to only walk back to his own house instead he found solace in another body that certainly was not his girlfriend. 

The living room was awkwardly silent upon his arrival, he could feel it in his bones. You were awake - waiting for him, racking your mind for any reason to continue to support his bad habit of staying out late. Everything about Jungkook was alluring; the way he swept away his fringe, how he was punctual when it came to dates, his unending tangents, and his ability to forever be an emotional rock. But the only emphasis that remains is on the word ‘was’, surely these remnants of his former personality were left somewhere - a place just out of your reach. 

“Y/N?” his tone fluttered throughout the generally empty living space, “Why are you still up?” He always looked so concerned even when you knew it had to be false, it made you hate your mind that much more. Your thoughts always yelled back at you ‘He’s playing you, he has to be’ but you couldn’t bear to listen, he had been your friend and then lover for the past five years; it was wrong to leave him out to dry only on the basis of paranoia. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” your voice broke, it was too obvious - he would know you were thinking about everywhere else he could have been, too suspicious of what he was going all the time. It was frustrating feeling like you were possessive, in reality, it only felt like your shield was up; trying your best to fend off his puppy eyes that could easily take away everything you desperately fought to hold in. 

His arms were already beginning to wrap around your form when he noticed your cracking exterior, both his mind and heart were racing at the idea of you knowing his whereabouts. ‘Please don’t know, I can’t help it’. His head boomed with a migraine of unending thoughts; this mantra never slowed even when he felt assured by your arms finding their way to reciprocate his affections. This entire situation demolished the barricade Jungkook had fought desperately to fortify between your personal life, he had to come clean. 

But now wasn’t the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is short just wanted to put out some content. I like the idea behind this drabble but I don’t think I would ever make it into a fic - plus the topic is now against Tumblr guidelines :’)


End file.
